Update
This page shows various content (items, structures, etc) that is or will be new to the game. Please leave the lists of the updates intact. =Updates 2017= Into unknown Update 9.03.2017 *Portal into unknown *Bear knight (decoration) *Gaul bear (decoration) *Bear with sausages (decoration) *Pocket Watch *Hourglass *Sundial *Enchanted glass *Enchanted sand *Magic chain *Clock face *Portal stone *Enchanted bottle *Bottled magic *Golden plate :Into unknown questline Something wrong with time! Update 2.03.2017 *Chapel *Clock-bear (decoration) *Hourglass (Something wrong with time! decoration) *Pocket watch (decoration) *Hour hand *Minute hand *Clock gears *Watchmaker's magnifier *Watchmaker's set *Red glass *Blue glass *Green glass *Clock spring *Stained glass :Something wrong with time! questline Pyramid in tropics Update 23.02.2017 *Pyramid in tropics *Temple smithy *Armadillo mirror *Chameleon mirror *Tropical pyramid *Pineapple bear (decoration) *Toucan on branch (decoration) *Armadillo fishermen (decoration) *Explosive raft *Mirror *Mirror shard *Mirror shard *Mirror shard *Mirror shard *Block for pyramid *Golden latticework *Smithing set *Anvil *Whetstone *Smithing hammer *Smithing tongs *Algae elixir *Lily elixir *Stones in water *Pyramid fragments *Tropical algae *Tropical lily *Tropical flower :Pyramid in tropics questline Down the river Update 16.02.2017 *Tropical canoe *Tropical shipyard *Pterodactyl on buoy (decoration) *Tropical lighthouse (decoration) *Captain armadillo (decoration) *Ship anchor *Ship plank *Ship beam *Durable oar *Precise compass *Sailcloth from tropical fabric *Ring buoy *Ship toolbox *Ship rope *Knot set *Flag with armadillo *Captain's cap *River map :Down the river questline Issues of love Update 10.02.2017 *Lovers' bench *Romantic bear (decoration) *Couple in love (decoration) *Bear with petals (decoration) *Love gun (decoration) *Blush bunnies (decoration) *Romantic muffin (decoration) *Candy for Lover's day (decoration) *Bouquet of roses *Candy for lovers *Romantic candy *Postcard *Romantic gift *Jewelry accessory *Box for jewelry *Wrapping paper *Ribbon *Note to second half :Issues of love questline Icy cave Update 2.02.2017 *Icy cave *Ice bear (decoration) *Saber-toothed tiger (decoration) *Traveler with torch (decoration) *Dinosaur in ice block (decoration) *Bear in ice (decoration) *Traveler at campfire (decoration) *Cave paintings (decoration) *Bear with icicle (decoration) *Bottled fire :Icy cave questline Gift Update 26.01.2017 *Lover of holiday dishes *Bear in reindeer sweater (decoration) *Bear with gingerbread house (decoration) *Santa's helper (Gift decoration) *Box with presents (decoration) *Bear with fireworks (decoration) *Edge of fantasy (Winter coin purchase) *More fantasy (Winter coin purchase) *More experience (Winter coin purchase) *More coins (Winter coin purchase) *Winter coin *Gingerbread cookies *Tangerine pie *Tangerine pastry *Main dish *Holiday cake *Holiday muffins *Exquisite pastry *Holiday delicacy *Airy muffin *Holiday dinner *Chocolate dessert *Holiday cookies *Tangerine cheesecake :Gift questline Winter gifts Update 19.01.2017 *Christmas stocking (structure) *Bear-snowflake (decoration) *Bear with candy (decoration) *Bear-candy (decoration) *Satin fabric *White fabric *Cotton wadding *Green lametta *Holiday box *Parcel *Holiday postcard *Rope *Christmas bauble :Winter gifts questline Winter coziness Update 11.01.2017 *Holiday fireplace *Cozy bear (decoration) *Gift exchange (decoration) *Holiday table (decoration) *Brick *Dry clay *Log (Winter coziness item) *Lighter fluid *Bag of coal *Matches for fireplace *Rocking chair *Warm plaid *Garland for fireplace *Warming cocktail :Winter coziness questline Christmas tree Update 4.01.2017 *Christmas tree *Bear - Christmas bauble (decoration) *Bear - star (decoration) *Bear - Christmas tree (decoration) *Tree framework *Tree base *Toys *Garlands *Lametta *Christmas bauble *Fine bauble *Horseshoe bauble *Christmas bell *Treetop decoration *Expensive Christmas tree decoration :Christmas tree questline =Updates 2016= Looking for Santa Update 28.12.2016 *Grinch's tower *Bear with garland (decoration) *Bear with Christmas tree (decoration) *Bear with baubles (decoration) *Christmas eagle-owl (decoration) *Christmas spirit *Map of 1 floor *Map of 2 floor *Map of 3 floor *Map of 4 floor *Map of 5 floor *Map of 6 floor *Map of 7 floor *Map of 8 floor *Map of 9 floor :Looking for Santa questline Winter fun Update 22.12.2016 *Snowman (structure) *Ice spruce (decoration) *Snow angel (decoration) *White bear (decoration) *Christmas hat *Carrot *Snowflake *Christmas wreath *Bucket of snow *Buttons *Ice crystal *Snowball-maker *Huge snowball *Holly *Yarn *Christmas stoking :Winter fun questline Celebrating winter Update 15.12.2016 *Snow hill *Frosty tree *Snowman (bonus object) *Bear on ice skates (decoration) *Bear with giant snowball (decoration) *Bear with bucket (decoration) *Snowball *Icicle *Ice *Snowboard *Sledge *Snow slider *Scarf *Fur-cap *Thermos *Mittens *Snow shovel *Warming drink *Skis :Celebrating winter questline Tribal Update 8.12.2016 *Temple of Artifact keepers *Tribal hut *King cobra (decoration) *Tribal eagle-owl (decoration) *Ghostly puma (decoration) *Chest with Artifact *Snag *Luminous tree *Rocks *Alpine flowers *Key part *Key part *Key part *Key part *Key part *Key for the chest *Shard of amulet *Spearhead *Ancient coin *Ancient key *Ancient puzzle *Very old lock *Ancient quill *Ancient scroll *Ancient book *Ancient hammer *Large hammer *Crow-bar *Rebars *Durable drill *Durable chisel :Tribal questline Stairway in the sky Update 01.12.2016 *Eagle-owl miner (decoration) *Eagle-owl with map (decoration) *Eagle-owl geologist (decoration) *Digger bucket *Big gear *Small gear *Mechanism *Durable cable *Marble stair *Engine oil *Old minecart *Rails :Stairway in the sky questline Turkey competition Update 17.11.2016 *Symbol of reconciliation *Settler (decoration) *Settler girl (decoration) *Indigenous turkey (decoration) *Pardoned turkey (decoration) *Indigenous bear on turkey (decoration) *Bear turkey (decoration) *Bear of plenty (decoration) *Authentic accessory (decoration) *Holiday dinner (decoration) *Holiday corn *Thanksgiving set *Thanksgiving delicacy *Holiday turkey *Food in pumpkin *Boiled corn *Settler's hat *Toy tipi *Toy turkey *Authentic toy *Holiday apron *Cranberry syrup :Turkey competition questline Friendly Update 17.11.2016 *Tipi *Bear with bow (decoration) *Totem (Friendly decoration) *Bear with peace pipe (decoration) *Peace pipe *Tomahawk *Amulet *Bracelets *Authentic fabric *Beads *Feather *Staff *Authentic paint *Indigenous bow *Arrows :Friendly questline Beacon of dreams Update 10.11.2016 *Beacon of dreams *Eagle-owl trader *Purple lantern (decoration) *Beacon keeper (decoration) *Eagle-owl observer (decoration) *Newborn eagle-owl (decoration) *Grate *Lamp *Mountain rock *Mountain dust *Stair *Spiral stairs *Spyglass *Spring *Purple scroll *Ancient manuscript *Antique parchment *Banner of dreams :Beacon of dreams questline Cozy Update 3.11.2016 *Cozy tree *Acorn-bear (decoration) *Bear and squirrels (decoration) *Foxy (decoration) *Watering can *Umbrella *Rubbers *Autumn scarf *Aromatic cocoa *Meringue *Cacao with meringue :Cozy questline Grim Update 27.10.2016 (Originally named Dark) *Dark castle *Evil professor (decoration) *Frankenstein bear (decoration) *Angry townsman (decoration) *Little Spider web (Dark item) *Bolts *Dark pumpkin *Dark candle *Little spider *Bat (Dark item) *Broom (Dark item) *Sweets (Dark item) *Ghost (Dark item) *Bottle of make-up :Dark questline Eagle-owl mountains Update 20.10.2016 *Eagle-owl mountains *Dream guardian (decoration) *Small eagle-owl (decoration) *Campfire in Mountains (decoration) *Eagle-owl (worker) *Snow leopard *Gemstone Mine (Eagle-owl mountains structure) *Mountain gemstones +750 *Mountain hut *Eagle-owl nest *Cauldron for Eagle-owls *Cauldron for Eagle-owls *Clover (plant) *Magic berries (resource) *Big magic bushes *Shining water (resource) *Shining water (resource) *Mountain crystals (resource) *Big Mountain crystals *Mountain thorns (resource) *Giant thorns *Mountain grass (resource) *Tall mountain grass *Mountain flowers (resource) *Big mountain flowers *Food for Eagle-owls *Treat for Eagle-owls *Feast for Eagle-owls *Mountain gemstones *Mountain berries *Shining water *Mountain crystals *Shining flowers *Thorns *Shining grass *Clover *Stealth *Violet infusion *Extract of violet berries *Shining elixir *Crystal dust *Grindstones *Staff with feathers *Robe *Crown *Set of elixirs *Violet light *Dark stone *Dream key :Eagle-owl mountains questline To the sky! Update 13.10.2016 *Helicopter *Bear with marshaling wands (decoration) *Bear pilot (decoration) *Propeller blade *Propeller *Turbine *Fuel *Jerrycan *Steering wheel *On-board radar *Flight map *Captain's glasses :To the sky! questline School season Update 6.10.2016 *School (School season) *Pupil (decoration) *Schoolboy (decoration) *Bear scientist (decoration) *Educated little owls (decoration) *Crafts Teacher Willie (decoration) *Astronomy teacher (decoration) *Schoolboys (decoration) *School principal (decoration) *Schoolbook (Gazebo item) *Encyclopedia *Science literature *E-book *Ruler *Bookmark *Student's quill *Parchment :School season questline Egyptian tombs Update 29.09.2016 *Egyptian tombs *Egyptian obelisk (decoration) *Egyptian deity (decoration) *Authentic bear (decoration) *Cat lover (decoration) *Mummy (Egyptian tombs decoration) *Scarab (decoration) *Bear pharaoh (decoration) *Flask :Egyptian tombs questline Desert Update 22.09.2016 *Oasis (dream) *Mirage (decoration) *Small oasis (decoration) *Desert hut *Oasis (Oasis structure) *Palm wood *Bark (Palm) *Leaf *Succulents *Cactus leaves *Quicksand *Magic sand gain *Water of life *Bottle *Green infusion *Green ointment *Golden sand *Magic casket *Elixir of sands *Liquid sand *Desert infusion (Desert hut) *Desert sun *True light *Palm (resource) *Big palm (resource) *Withered tree (resource) *Big withered tree (resource) *Big desert tree (resource) *Desert tree (resource) *Small succulents (resource) *Succulents (resource) *Small cactus (resource) *Cactus (resource) :Desert questline Portal to oasis Update 15.09.2016 *Portal to oasis *Fennec fox (decoration) *Sand cat (decoration) *Sandstorm *Karrimat *Compass *Rucksack *Fabric from desert *Googles *Keffiyeh *Eastern carpets *Gold plate *Antiquities *Sultan's set :Portal to oasis questline Warm days Update 01.09.2016 *Bear on swim ring *Bear diver (Warm days decoration) *Beach chair (decoration) *Line *Sailcloth *Banana boat *Reservoir *Parachute *Life jacket *Hose *Life-guard's binoculars *Score 1 *Score 5 *Score 10 :Warm days questline Lunar Update 01.09.2016 *Lunar altar *Little moon (decoration) *Bear moon (decoration) *Lunar dust *Comet *Comet's tail *Moonlight *Moonlight in a flask *Moonlight infusion *Moonstone *Lunar amulet *Lunar set *Comets :Lunar questline Amusement park Update 25.08.2016 *Amusement park *Amusement machine (decoration) *Happy train (decoration) *Amusement fair (decoration) *Distorting mirror (decoration) *Ring tosser (decoration) *Coupons +250 *Coupons +75 *Roller-coaster ticket *Amusement ride ticket *Ferris wheel ticket *One round ticket *Swing ride ticket *Happy ride ticket *Trampoline ticket *Shooting range ticket *Lucky shot *Happy jumps *Coupon :Amusement park questline Sleepy Update 17.08.2016 *Dream catcher (structure) *Keeper (decoration) (previously named Warden) *Sleepy bear (decoration) *Feather (Sleepy item) *Colored feather (Sleepy item) *Elegant feather (Sleepy item) *Sleepy powder *Powder of reveries *Dream dust *Key (Sleepy item) *Dream key (Sleepy item) *Key of power (Sleepy item) *Aspect of valley *Aspect of caves *Aspect of snows *Aspect of desert *Aspect of mysterious castle *Underwater aspect *Tropic aspect :Sleepy questline Horseplay Update 4.08.2016 *Darts-playing bear *Entertainment workshop *Bear in a cake (decoration) *Masked bear (decoration) *Dart *Darts *Slinky *Fake moustache *Squeak toy *Surprise toy *Pin *Happy coin :Horseplay questline Cave exploration Update 4.08.2016 *Unexplored cave (structure) *Secluded island (decoration) *Cave totem (decoration) *Adventurer (decoration) *Mountain troll (decoration) *Bear by tent (decoration) *Stalactite (decoration) *Bat (decoration) *Lantern (Cave exploration item) :Cave exploration questline Honey 2016 Update 28.07.2016 *Honey fountain (structure) *Honey keg (decoration) *Bear and hive (decoration) *Honey (Kitchen item) *Honeycombs (Bee item) *Pollen (Bee item) *Flower (Flowers item) *Clay block *Clay pot *Honey-cake *Honey keg (Kitchen item) *Bee (map object) :Honey questline Football 2016 Update 22.07.2016 *Football stadium *Bear goalkeeper (decoration) *Bear footballer (decoration) *Football cup (decoration) *Golden Ball (decoration) *Football fan (decoration) *Bear with hand flare (decoration) *Souvenir seller (decoration) *Gaiters *Shin-guards *Ball *T-shirt *Shorts *Set of cards *Whistle *Hand flare *Fan's set (green) *Fan's attributes *Fan's set (blue) *Football set :Football 2016 questline Family day Update 14.07.2016 *Family fountain *Bear in sandbox (decoration) *Bear family (decoration) *Basket for picnic *Tablecloth *Umbrella (Family day item) *Set for picnic *Set for family picnic *Elegant set *Big set for picnic :Family day questline Underground town Update 6.07.2016 *Gnome town (Dream) *Underground dragon (decoration) *Turquoise dragon (decoration) *Green dragon (decoration) *Cave dragon (decoration) *Gnome dynamite *Gnome hammer *Gnome metal *Gnome brick *Gnome spade *Fireflies (Gnome town item) *Gnome treasures *Crown of Gnome King *Gnome magic *Wall ruins :Underground town questline Secrets of the dungeon Update 30.06.2016 *Locator *Bear Explorer (decoration) *Geologist (decoration) *Flashlight *Rope ladder *Tools for exploration *Magnifier *Notes *Space suit *Pink crystal *Green crystal *White crystal *Cave rocks Collection **Amethyst **Opal **Moonstone **Sapphire **Tourmaline :Secrets of the dungeon questline Under the ground Update 23.06.2016 *Earth drill (structure) *Miner's hut *Bear Miner (decoration) *Shrew (decoration) *Earth drill *Details *Crystal *Iron beam *Screws *Hex nuts *Treasure chest *Geological map *Radar *Treat :Under the ground questline Dungeon with gold Update 16.06.2016 *Mysterious tower *Butler (decoration) *Dragon's tower (decoration) *Ancient sorcerer (decoration) *The Greatest enchantress (decoration) *Dragonling (decoration) *Torch (Dungeon with gold item) *Golden chest *Silver chest *Bronze chest :Dungeon with gold questline Summer entertainments Update 09.06.2016 *Summer cinema *Spectator (decoration) *Bear with popcorn (decoration) *Projector *Screen *Film *Bobbin *Lenses *Soffit *Pillows *Construction *Framework *Mojito *Knitted plaid :Summer entertainments questline Tibetan Update: 02.06.2016 *Tibetan temple *Tibetan yak (decoration) *Oriental lantern (decoration) *Souvenir *Bead *Tibetan beads *Set of beads *Gilt *Tibetan coin *Bell *Tibetan mask *Exquisite mask *Tibetan souvenir *Cave infusion *Desert infusion *Leaf infusion *Sea infusion *Tibetan infusion *Magic of nature *Secrets of caves *Charm of snows *Spell of sands *Underwater magic *Secret magic *Tropical sorcery :Tibetan questline Meeting summer Update: 26.05.2016 *Waterpark *Beach player (decoration) *Beach goer (decoration) *Bear with kite (decoration) *Bear and sand castle (decoration) *Sun lover (decoration) *Swimmer (decoration) *Tanned couple (decoration) *Bear on banana boat (decoration) *Arm floaties *Life preserver *Swimming set *Luxurious life preserver *Pump *Swim cap *Towel *Sunburn cream *Flip-flops :Meeting summer questline Tropical volcano Update: 18.05.2016 *Volcano (dream) *Hut near Volcano *Rarity dealer *Tyrannosaurus (decoration) *Tropical dinosaur (decoration) *Diplodocus (decoration) *Small volcano (decoration) *Mysterious statue (decoration) *Magma crystal (decoration) *Elephant statue (decoration) *Watermill (decoration) *Lava *Bucket and spade *Sweet delicacy *Banana chips *Fried bananas *Tropical delicacy (Pear halves) *Exquisite delicacy *Tropical delicacy (red dish) *Caramel sweet *Rice delicacy *Thai dish *Fried pineapple *Bronze coin *Gold coin *Silver coin :Tropical volcano questline Exploring Update: 12.05.2016 *Mysterious cave *Tropical turtle (decoration) *Salamander (decoration) *Spade (Exploring item) *Dynamite *Fuse *Powder (Tropical hut item) *Wheelbarrow *Sack *Point-tool *Large hammer :Exploring questline Roman Update: 5.05.2016 *Colosseum *Bear the Thinker (decoration) *Gladiator (decoration) *Stamp (Roman item) *Wax *Olive wreath *Olive branch *Roman column *Roman marble *Roman ink *Quill *Ticket to Colosseum *Invitation ticket to Colosseum *Best seats *VIP ticket to Colosseum *Roman Collection **Roman helmet **Bracelet **Roman vase **Olive oil **Roman bust :Roman questline Spectacular Update: 28.04.2016 *Circus lion (decoration) *Fearless animal trainer (decoration) *Juggler (decoration) *Carnival lady (decoration) *Rope-walker (decoration) *Popcorn *Snuffbox *Lollipop *Drum *Balloon lamb *Balloon hamster *Balloon crab :Spectacular questline Circus Update: 21.04.2016 *Box office *Tiger (Circus decoration) *Animal trainer (decoration) *Acrobat (decoration) *Attraction (decoration) *Magician (decoration) *Circus coupons +15 *Circus coupons +8 *Circus coupons +3 *More fantasy *More experience *More coins *Bright firework *Circus coupons *Clown nose *Clown wig *Firecracker *Make-up *Balls *Circus jabot *Balloons *Unicycle *Clown set :Circus questline Road above the waterfall Update: 14.04.2016 *Tropical river (dream) *Weasel (worker) *Tropical hut *Puma (decoration) *Wombat (decoration) *Machete +25 *Machete +15 *Liana (resource) *Tropical tree (resource) *Tropical tree (resource) *Fern *Small fern *Flytrap (resource) *Tropical orchid (resource) *Machete *Fruit jelly *Tropical delicacy (green drink) *Fruit cocktail *Tropical delicacy (fruits) *Cable *Flytrap *Fern leaf *Tropical liana *Bark *Orchid *Board :Road above the waterfall questline Way to the river Update: 07.04.2016 *Tropic guide *Tropic bungalow *Chief of aborigines (decoration) *Tropic owl (decoration) *Traveler's hat *Traveler's trousers *Shirt *Traveler's boots *Tools belt *Fabric of Tropics *Map of Tropics *Packed meal :Way to the river questline Tropical boom Update: 31.03.2016 *Tropical temple (structure) *Tropical tower (structure) *Big butterfly (decoration) *Pelican (decoration) *Small offering *Fruit delicacy *Royal gift *Tropical mask *Tropical stone *Golden Puma statue *Marble tile *Wall torch *Torch holder *Column :Tropical boom questline Holiday of spring Update: 24.03.2016 *Spring basket (structure) *World in aquarium (Holiday of spring decoration) *Blooming tree (Holiday of spring decoration) *Spring cup (Holiday of spring decoration) *Flower vase (Holiday of spring decoration) *Bright bouquet (Holiday of spring decoration) *Chicks in basket (Holiday of spring decoration) *Easter bear (Holiday of spring decoration) *Rabbit in a hole (Holiday of spring decoration) *Bear with carrot (Holiday of spring decoration) *Spring awakening *Beautiful composition *Forest song *Florarium (Holiday of spring item) *Sprout of hope *Magic seeds *Dream flower *Flask (Holiday of spring item) *Sack with soil *Watering can (Holiday of spring item) *Magic conservant :Holiday of spring questline Atlantis Update: 17.03.2016 *Atlantis (dream) *Fish (Atlantis decoration) *Lanternfish (decoration) *Underwater firework *Underwater remains (resource) *Underwater ruins (resource) *Wall fragments *Sea sand *Air bubbles *Sea blocks *Chest with Atlantis treasures *Underwater crystal *Part of Underwater crystal *Sea staff *Attributes of Atlantis king *History of Atlantis *History page *Treasury of Atlantis *Sack with soil (already available, but first listed following update) :Atlantis questline Treasures of Atlantis Update: 10.03.2016 *Poseidon statue *Bear-diver (decoration) *Sailor (decoration) *Pistachio tree *Wooden rune *Runic tablet *Ancient rune *Exquisite rune *Pistachios *Pendant (Treasures of Atlantis item) *Runic stone *Magic paint (Treasures of Atlantis item) *Carving set *Part of Atlantis map (1) *Part of Atlantis map (2) *Part of Atlantis map (3) *Part of Atlantis map (4) *Atlantis map :Treasures of Atlantis questline Way to Atlantis Update: 03.03.2016 *Sunken castle *Sunken tower (coin structure) *Sunken tower (crystal structure) *Fish in ball (decoration) *Diver (decoration) *Fish eye *Aquamarine *Hook *Sea coins *Lost ring *Shell (Way to Atlantis item) *Lost necklace *Sea souvenir *Sea decoration *Sea horse *Starfishes *Sea set :Way to Atlantis questline Tropics Update: 25.02.2016 *Tropical forest (dream), in Tropics (dream region) *Koala (creature) *Armadillo (worker) *Lizard in a hurry (decoration) *Serpent with balloons (decoration) *Tropical statue *Hut on baobab *Treasure fountain *Armadillo's hole *Pot with jam *Waterfall cave *Toucan (bonus object) *Tropical gold +200 *Tropical gold +500 *Banana palm tree *Kiwano (plant) *Eucalyptus jam *Jar of Eucalyptus jam *Barrel of Eucalyptus jam *Moss (resource) *A lot of moss *Tall cane *Cane (resource) *Small Granite deposits *Granite deposits *Big Mango tree *Mango tree *Big Dragon fruit *Dragon fruit (resource) *Small Calla lilies *Calla lilies (resource) *Small Fern *Fern (resource) *Fern *Calla lilies *Dragon fruit *Mango *Granite *Cane (Tropics item) *Moss (Tropics item) *Eucalyptus *Tropical gold *Kiwano *Bananas *Cave pearl (Tropics item) *Cave crystal (Tropics item) *Tropical dish *Banana pie *Tropical punch *Tropical salad *Exquisite dish *Herb infusion *Tropical broth *Strong infusion *Seasoned potion *Valuable feather *Secret ingredient :Tropics questline Far lands Update: 18.02.2016 *Travelers ship *Bear Tarzan (decoration) *Chameleon (decoration) *Astrolabe *Oar *Anchor (Far lands item) *Food supply *Canned food *Chain *Mast (Far lands item) *Tank *Stern *Hold's framing :Far lands questline Affairs of the heart Update: 11.02.2016 *Statue of lovers *Boy in love (decoration) *Girl in love (decoration) *Love sorceress (decoration) *Rose kittens (decoration) *Bouquet of roses (decoration) *Romantic decoration (decoration) *Roses (plant) *Greeting card (Affairs of the heart item) *Love note (Affairs of the heart item) *Romantic card (Affairs of the heart item) *Declaration of love (Affairs of the heart item) *Bow (Affairs of the heart item) *Heart (Affairs of the heart item) *Rose (Affairs of the heart item) *Bouquet of roses (Affairs of the heart item) *Valentine card (Affairs of the heart item) *Muffins (Affairs of the heart item) *Valentine cards (Affairs of the heart item) *Souvenir (Affairs of the heart item) *Surprise box (Affairs of the heart item) *Soft toy (Affairs of the heart item) *Romantic cup (Affairs of the heart item) :Affairs of the heart questline Sculptor's Update: 04.02.2016 *Sculptor's house *Ancient sculpture *Old Sculpture *Sculptor (decoration) *Model (decoration) *Drilling bit *Dividers *Emery *Sculptor's hammer *Drill *Gears *Sculptor's set :Sculptor's questline Observatory Update: 28.01.2016 *Observatory (dream) *Astronomer's table *Ghost of Astronomer (decoration) *Luxor constellation (decoration) *Solar system (decoration) *Telescope (structure) *Star dust (resource), gives Star dust *A lot of Star dust, gives Star dust *Small Asteroid, gives Asteroid *Big Asteroid, gives Asteroid *Solar wind (resource), gives Solar wind *Solar storm, gives Solar wind *Star dust *Asteroid *Solar wind *Dark matter *Sagittarius constellation *Aquarius constellation *Libra constellation *Tiny galaxy *Distant galaxy *Huge galaxy *Merging galaxies :Observatory questline Closer to the stars Update: 21.01.2016 *Stellar sky (decoration) *Gold dragon (decoration) *Bear constellation (decoration) *Key to Observatory *Door lock *Doorknob (Royal treasury item) *Golden tools *Lock's core *Celestial maps *Astronomer's pendant *Accessories (Foundry item) :Closer to the stars questline Sweets for exchange Update: 14.01.2016 *Table of New Year gifts *New Year deer (decoration) *Santa's helper (decoration) *Christmas tree with bulbs (decoration) *New Year carriage (decoration) *New Year coins +15 *Bright firework *More experience *More fantasy *New Year coins +8 *New Year coins +3 *Chocolate Santa (Sweets for exchange item) *Winter cookies (Sweets for exchange item) *Christmas sweets (Sweets for exchange item) *New Year cupcake (Sweets for exchange item) *Gingerbread house (Sweets for exchange item) *New Year jelly (Sweets for exchange item) *New Year coin :Sweets for exchange questline Ice cave Update: 06.01.2016 *Ice cave (dream) *Frozen maiden *Snow priestess *Ice sorceress *Ice statue (triple goddess) *Bear sapiens! (decoration) *Winter lantern (decoration) *Magic picks +25 *Magic picks +15 *Magic pick *Ice flower *Ice dust *Ice crystals *Ice band *Ice brooch *Ice hairpin *Ice necklace *Ice pendant *Ice decoration :Ice cave questline =Updates 2015= New Year sweets Update: 29.12.2015 *Sweet tooth house (New Year sweets) *Sweet tooth bear (decoration) (in-game only "Sweet tooth") *Bengal lights (decoration) *New Year muffin (New Year sweets item) *Cream Santas (New Year sweets item) *Macarons (New Year sweets item) *Sweet fir tree (New Year sweets item) *New Year lollipop (New Year sweets item) *Gingerbread cookies (New Year sweets item) *New year candy (New Year sweets item) *Bucket of candies (New Year sweets item) *New Year roll (New Year sweets item) :New Year sweets questline Christmas miracle Update: 24.12.2015 *New Year tree *Snowman (bear decoration) *Fawn (bear decoration) (previously named Baby deer) *Gift box (decoration) *Santa Bear (decoration) *Kiwi (decoration) *Tangerine tree *Bilberry bush *Christmas mittens *Balloon (Christmas miracle item) *Holiday box (Christmas miracle item) *Toy (Christmas miracle item) *Snowman (Christmas miracle item) *Tangerines *Bilberries *Toy deer (Christmas miracle item) *Toy sledge (Christmas miracle item) *Christmas tree ornament (Christmas miracle item) *Christmas bag (Christmas miracle item) *Christmas candle (Christmas miracle item) *Christmas toy (Christmas miracle item) *Toy owls (Christmas miracle item) *Fir tree (Christmas miracle item) :Christmas miracle questline Winter holidays Update: 17.12.2015 *Gifts bag *Luxurious gifts bag *New Year house *New Year garland (decoration) *Christmas stocking (decoration) (in-game error: "Christmas stoking") *Souvenir (Winter holidays item) *Box with decorations (Winter holidays item) *Long-awaited gift (Winter holidays item) *Special gift (Winter holidays item) *Garland (Winter holidays item) *Icicles strands (Winter holidays item) *Crystal ball (Winter holidays item) *Bulb (Winter holidays item) *Stocking with gifts (Winter holidays item) *Christmas sweet (Winter holidays item) :Winter holidays questline Polar Update: 10.12.2015 *Ice castle *Bear with sleigh (decoration) *Winter bear (decoration) *Winter hat (player head)(m) *Winter hat (player head)(f) *Winter jacket (player clothes)(m) *Winter jacket (player clothes)(f) *Magic snowflakes (bonus object) *Small snowflake *Ice crystal (Polar item) *Big snowflake *Winter messenger (Polar item) *Frost elixir *Liquid cold *Winter attributes Collection: Scarf, Mittens, Snowman, Souvenirs, Ornaments for New Year tree :Polar 2015 questline Throne room Update: 03.12.2015 *Throne room (dream) *Throne of Mystic castle King *Foundry *Royal treasury (structure) *Knight statue (decoration) *Power symbols (decoration) *Big gold bars (resource) *Gold bars (resource) *Pile of platinum (resource) *Platinum (resource) *Pile of gemstones (resource) *Small pile of Gemstones (resource) *Royal brooch *Gold ring *Royal decoration *Royal accessory *Royal set *Symbol of power (Royal treasury item) *Gold bars *Platinum bars *Gemstones (Mystic castle item) *Molten gold *Molten platinum *Clean Gemstones :Throne room questline Thanksgiving day Update: 26.11.2015 *Thanksgiving altar *Horn of plenty (decoration) *Inflatable bear (decoration) *Inflatable lemur (decoration) *Inflatable octopus (decoration) *Golden turkey (decoration) *Corn *Indian corn *Turkey feather *Thanksgiving coin *Corn flour *Corn pie *Snack *Festive dinner *Pears in chocolate *Thanksgiving feast :Thanksgiving day questline Ancient excavations Update: 19.11.2015 *Archaeologists tent *Maya calendar (decoration) *Bear's statue (decoration) *Mammoth *Ancient tomb *Burial place *Egyptian statue *Small brush *Big brush *Barrier *Tweezers *Burner *Dust brush *Torch *Staircase :Ancient excavations questline Cloud castle Update: 12.11.2015 *Cloud castle *Magic dragon (decoration) *Eastern dragon (decoration) *Bear the astronomer (decoration) *Wall parts (Cloud castle resource) *Wall parts (Cloud castle resource) *Firework (Cloud castle) *Marble (Cloud castle item) *Prepared marble *Lining brick *Sky fragment *Sky crystal *Constellation *Elements stone *Telescope *Sceptre of elements *Magic glass *Stained glass window :Cloud castle questline Rainbow bridge Update: 05.11.2015 *Rainbow bridge *Factory *Pheasant (decoration) *Rainbow (decoration) *Vapour *Sun flame *Ball lightning *Permafrost *Magic compass *Celestial map *Air flows *Weather Collection **Glasses **Jacket **Umbrella **Raincoat **Flip-flops :Rainbow bridge questline All Saints' Night Update: 29.10.2015 *Dreadful house *Halloween pumpkin *Little witch (decoration) *Vampire Bear (decoration) *Broom (Halloween decoration) *Witch (Halloween decoration) *Cap (Halloween decoration) *Horseman (Halloween decoration) *Horse (Halloween decoration) *Candle (Halloween decoration) *Ghost (Halloween decoration) *Bats (Halloween decoration) *Candles (Halloween decoration) *Halloween cake *Cookies with eyes *Caramel apples (Halloween item) *Halloween cookies *Pumpkin cookies *Sweet mummy *Chocolate spiders *Jack the Cake *Witch cake *Halloween postcard :All Saints' Night questline Weathering Update: 22.10.2015 *Meteorological Center *Weather vane (decoration) *Plasma ball (decoration) *Sunny weather *Thundery clouds *Snow storm *Rainy clouds *Thermometer *Rainwater *Lightnings *Snowflake (Weathering item) *Sunrays *Weather sensor *Lightning catcher *Vessel for rain *Sunrays container *Jar for snowflakes :Weathering questline Wild West Update: 15.10.2015 *Saloon *Bear the sheriff (decoration) *Bear from the West (decoration) *Bear with revolver (decoration) *Stagecoach (decoration) *Eagle from Wild West (decoration) *Mary (decoration) *Indian Gold +10 *Indian Gold +5 *Indian Gold +3 *More experience *More coins *More fantasy *Indian gold *Sheriff Badge *Headdress (Wild West item) *Lasso *Boots with spurs *Neck-handkerchief *Indian totem *Indian feather *Cable :Wild West questline Winter garden Update: 08.10.2015 *Winter garden (dream) *Garden keeper's hut *Prince on bench (decoration) (in-game name: Prince) *Princess on bench (decoration) (in-game name: Princess) *Living plant (decoration) *Willow (resource) *Young willow *Small birch *Birch (resource) *Briar (resource) *Thuja (resource) *Geranium (resource) *Garden grass (resource) (in-game name: Grass) *Garden grass (resource) (in-game name: Grass) *Rose with thorns (resource) ("Rare plant") *Liana (Winter garden resource) ("Rare plant") *Spine (Winter garden resource) ("Rare plant") *Weed (Winter garden resource) ("Rare plant") *Birch buds *Willow branch *Geranium flower *Garden grass *Thuja branch *Briar *Liana (Winter garden item) *Spine (Winter garden item) *Rose (Winter garden item) *Weed (Winter garden item) *Rake *Garden shovel *Mattock *Garden shears *Blooming elixir *Drink of life *Elixir of growth *Blooming potion *Potion of Nature's :Winter garden questline Autumn mood Update: 01.10.2015 *Autumn tree (structure) *Autumn bear (decoration) *Squirrel (decoration) *Pomegranate *Cowberries *Blue umbrella *Yellow umbrella *Green umbrella *Autumn hairstyle (player head)(f) *Autumn jacket (player clothes)(f) *Autumn hairstyle (player head)(m) *Autumn jacket (player clothes)(m) *Autumn leaf *Pomegranate *Cowberries *Fruit drink *Compote *Jam (Autumn item) *Autumn berries *Watering-can :Autumn mood questline Mushroom Update: 24.09.2015 *Mushroom hunter's hut *Mushroom bear (decoration) *Basket with mushrooms (decoration) *Mushroom basket *Mushroom salad *Mushroom soup *Fried mushrooms *Golden mushroom *Cep *Aspen mushroom *Russule :Mushroom questline Indian Update: 17.09.2015 13 days *Fountain of paints *Hindu bear (decoration) *Seller of curry (decoration) *Goblet of paints (decoration) *Little elephant (decoration) *Lory (decoration) *Anteater (decoration) *Indian dancer (decoration) *Tea olive (decoration) *Yogi (decoration) *Bucket with henna *Mehndi set *Bracelets (Indian item) *Paint set *Henna *Red dye *Blue dye *Yellow dye *Indian fabric :Indian questline Castle dungeon Update: 10.09.2015 *Mysterious scroll *Princess statue (decoration) *Prince statue (decoration) *Castle dungeon (dream) *Ivy *Speed up scroll +2h *Speed up scroll +60m *Speed up scroll +30m *Decoration spell +3h *Decoration spell +1h *Barrels with powder (resource) *Small barrel with powder *Puddle of liquid silver *Small puddle of liquid silver *Cave stalagmites(2) *Cave stalagmites(1) *Silver seal *Liquid silver *Blue powder *Geode *Ivy :Castle dungeon questline Stylish Update: 03.09.2015 *Hairdresser's for animals *Bear the hairdresser (decoration) *Tourist with camera (decoration) *Top hat (tiger clothes) *Nightcap (tiger clothes) *Turban (tiger clothes) *Pyjamas (tiger clothes) *Tailcoat (tiger clothes) *Arabian waistcoat (tiger clothes) *Balloons (tiger clothes) *Pyjamas for tail (tiger clothes) *Decoration (tiger clothes) *Beret (llama clothes purple) *Beret (llama clothes pink) *Hat (llama clothes) *Afro (llama clothes) *Scarf (llama clothes) *Scarf (llama clothes) *Scarf (llama clothes) *Bow (llama clothes) *Fluffy tail (llama clothes) *Afro tail (llama clothes) *Mane (leopard clothes) *Hat with moustache (leopard clothes) *Sombrero (leopard clothes) *T-shirt (leopard clothes) *Poncho El Opardo (leopard clothes) *Sailor shirt (leopard clothes) *Switch (leopard clothes) *Umbrella (leopard clothes) *Maracas (leopard clothes) *Glasses (zebra clothes) *Glasses (zebra clothes) *Cap (zebra clothes) *Bright hair-do (zebra clothes) *Jacket (zebra clothes) *Chain (zebra clothes) *Necktie (zebra clothes) *Coloured tail (zebra clothes) *Bow (zebra clothes) *Bow-tie (zebra clothes) *Cap (ostrich clothes) *Cowboy hat (ostrich clothes) *Glasses (ostrich clothes) *Gaiters (ostrich clothes) *Cowboy boots (ostrich clothes) *Slippers (ostrich clothes) *Peacock's tail (ostrich clothes) *Green tail (ostrich clothes) *Pink tail (ostrich clothes) :Stylish questline Zoo Update: 28.08.2015 *Zoo *Farm for animals *Wildlife reserve (dream) *Family of lemurs (decoration) *Fawn (decoration) (Previously called Baby deer) *Tiger *Llama *Zebra *Ostrich *Leopard *Fence for animals *Zoo Animals Collection **Platypus **Racoon **Lemur **Red panda **Jerboa *Brush for animals *Toy for animals *Food for animals :Zoo questline Hawaiian party Update: 20.08.2015 *Bungalow *Bear the Musician (decoration) *Dancing Bear (decoration) *Papuan *Hawaiian roulette *Parrot Ara *Pineapple *Hawaiian coins +10 *Hawaiian coins +5 *Hawaiian coins +1 *Flower necklace *Pineapple cocktail *Fruit plate *Fruit canape *Toasts Hawaii *Hawaiian shirt *Flower *Hawaiian coin *Pineapples *Lot of Fantasy *More experience *More coins *More fantasy :Hawaiian party questline Alchemic Update: 13.08.2015 *Magic fox (creature, in-game just called Fox) *Alchemist's cauldron *Mandrake (plant) *Prince portrait (decoration) *Princess portrait (decoration) *Magic carpet (decoration) *Magic shining *Wind in flask *Elixir of elements *Illusion potion *Flying elixir *Mandrake infusion *Invisibility elixir *Reflection *Magic wind *Mandrake root *Refracted light :Alchemic questline Mystic castle Update: 06.08.2015 *Violet hall (dream) *Alchemist's table *Source of magic *Magic bookcase with Ghosts *Dungeon with gold *Ancient clock (decoration) *Mystic dragon (decoration) *Magic artefacts Collection: **Magic stone **Scroll **Rune **Magician's hat **Magic staff *Piece of Magic *Bunch of magic *Magic (worker food) *Royal gold *Table (Mystic castle decoration) *Wall (Mystic castle decoration) *Magic candles (resource) *Magic candles (resource) *Pile of books *Stack of books *Magic books (resource) *Little Spider web *Spider web (resource) *Spider web (resource) *Manuscripts (resource) *Ancient scrolls (resource) *Flasks (resource) *Alchemic flasks (resource) *Magic dust (resource) *Pile of Magic dust *Barrels with powder (resource) *Potion of Magic *Spell book *Thin thread *Magic flask *Alchemic stone *Dragon's breath *Magic books *Spider web *Alchemic flasks *Ancient scrolls *Magic dust (Mystic castle item) *Magic flame *Blue powder :Mystical castle questline Magic Update: 30.07.2015 *Magic portal *Magic goblet (decoration) *Magic sphere (decoration) *Magic candles (decoration) *Magic fire (decoration) *Magic Key (Mystic castle) *Part of Magic Key (4 versions): Part of Magic Key (Underwater), Part of Magic Key (Polar), Part of Magic Key (Caves), Part of Magic Key (Valley) :Magic questline Farming Update: 22.07.2015 *Cow (creature) *Haystack (decoration) *Farmer (decoration) *Whirlwind of fantasy (decoration) *Fortune house *Greenhouse *Key of discoveries *Bacon and eggs *Cheese *Milk *Sour cream *Roast meat *Farm Collection **Sprayer **Piggy **Plough **Feedbox **Sheep shears :Farming questline Real carnival Update: 17.07.2015 *Carnival shop *Carnival tent *Bear the Athlete (decoration) *Fakir (decoration) *Fortuneteller (decoration) *Bard (decoration) *Pink balloon (bonus object) *Carnival hairstyle (player head) *Carnival hairstyle (player head) *Carnival costume (player clothes) *Carnival dress (player clothes) *Bengal light (Real carnival item) *Fired Bengal light (Real carnival item) *Cotton candy (Real carnival item) *Carnival ticket (Real carnival item) *Surprise box (Real carnival item) *Magic orb (Real carnival item) *Magic rabbit (Real carnival item) *Set for fortunetelling (Real carnival item) :Real carnival questline Detective Update: 09.07.2015 *Detective's house *Bear the Themis *Young detective (decoration) *Tracker dog (decoration) *Tracks *Pipe *Main clue *Magnifying glass (Detective's house item) *Clue from Cave *Detective's hat *Detective's notes *Clue from Valley *Detective's tools *Detective's Collection **Wanted **Detective's cloak **Detective's token **Sleuth **Finger prints :Detective questline Castle Update: 02.07.2015 *Royal lighthouse (decoration) *Royal magician (decoration) *Hourglass (decoration) *Forgotten kingdom (dream) *Magic firework *Royal banner *Cement *Stone block *Castle stone *Castle drafts *Hourglass *Royal crystal *Royal crown *Royal treasury (Burrow item) :Castle questline Pirate Update: 25.06.2015 *Magic Smithy *Pirate ship *Black market *Parrot Arr (decoration) *Pirate (decoration) *Piastres *Jolly Roger *Tricorne *Pirate treasure *Eye patch *Piece of flag *Magical goblet *Coconut butter *Piece of cloth :Pirate questline Summer Update: 18.06.2015 *Sand castle *Sand tower (crystals) *Sand tower (coins) *Otter (creature) *Beach lover (decoration) *Magic book (decoration) *Coconut palm (plant) *Magic fruit (plant) *Magic sand *Summer cocktail *Fruit mix *Book of Kingdom stories *Magic sweet *Magic water *Cedar nuts *Coconut *Magic fruits *Grain of time *Page of Kingdom stories :Summer questline =Updates pre-2015-06-18= High Seas *Submarine *Squilla (decoration) *Little squid (decoration) *Water lettuce (plant) *Underwater blossom *Anchor (High Seas item) *Sea map *Steering wheel *Underwater telescope *Exotic jellyfish :High Seas questline Eastern :Temporary update *Eastern trader *Panda *Raccoon *Chow chow *Phoenix (decoration) *Sushi *Rice (and more) Treasure cave *Cave crystal (structure) *Treasure cave (dream) *Crystal tree (decoration) *Trolley with Gemstones (decoration) *Golden vase (decoration) *Archaeological discoveries (decoration) *Crystal cliff (resource) *Rainbow stone *Pyrope *Vanadinite *Lazurite *Chromdravite *Amethyst *Gold hunter's pickaxe *Chisel (Anvil item) *Hard hat *Trolley *Gold hunter's pickaxe +1 *Gold hunter's pickaxe +5 *Gold hunter's pickaxe +10 :Treasure cave questline Archaeological *Treasures Hunter *Cup of Treasures (decoration) *Amphora (decoration) *Archaeologist's hat (player head) *Archaeologist's suit (player clothes) *Archaeologist's cap (player head) *Archaeologist's suit (player clothes) *Shovel *Archaeological tools *Archaeologist's hat *Whip *Ancient jewelry-box *Ancient vase *Archeological discoveries Collection **Ancient crown **Fossil **Necklace **Goddess statue **Ancient coins :Archaeological questline Knighthood *Armour *Knight workshop *Knight house *Two knights (decoration) *King (decoration) *Lion (creature) *Knightly track *Castle wall (decoration) *Plate armour *Sword *Shield *Chain armour *Flag *Helmet *Medallion *Oath of loyalty *Courage :Knighthood questline Straight to the depth *Bear-diver *Deep trench (dream) *Sunk ship (decoration) *Shoal of Fish (decoration) *Whirlpool *Underwater castle *House for Fish (structure) *Electric ray *Sea sponge (orange) (decoration) *Sea sponge (green) (decoration) *Sea citizen (decoration) *Precious coral (resource) *Sea spine (resource) *Cowfish *Triggerfish *Parrotfish *Fish egg *Underwater breath *Sea diamond *Crystal water *Sea earrings *Sea crown *Underwater breath potion *Sea cocktail *Sea rings *Sea needle *Precious coral :Straight to the depth questline Cosmic *Sky merchant *Tiny galaxy (decoration) *Planet (decoration) *Cosmic Collection: **Satellite **Meteorite **Astronaut **Comet **Fallen star Mexican *Mexican (decoration) *Maracas (decoration) *Pinata *Cactus (decoration) *Poncho *Sombrero *Guacamole *Tortilla *Burrito *Chili *Marigold *Agave *Prickly pear, in-game error: Prickley pear *Small Marigolds *Small Prickly pear, in-game error: Small Prickley pear *Small Agave *Prickly pear (resource), in-game error: Prickley pear *Agave (resource) *Marigold (resource) :Mexican questline Deepwater *Sea Queen (decoration) *Pufferfish (decoration) *Conch shells *Underwater cauldron *Sea kitchen *Octopus's hut *Underwater house *Underwater rocks (resource) *Sea flower *Handful of caviar *Bowl of caviar *Barrel of caviar *Conch shells +100 *Conch shells +200 *Conch shells +500 *Laminaria *The Sea star *Fish scales *Underwater lily *Lost treasures *Large Actinians *Sun actinians *Small Actinians *Medium Actinians :Deepwater questline Easter Festival *Easter Bakery and Merchant *Bunny's nests *Pink panda *Angel and Easter tree *Easter tickets Underwater *Bathyscaf *Underwater equipment workshop *Underwater King (decoration) *Sea horse (decoration) *House for Fish (decoration) *Chest (decoration) *Large Pink coral *Sun actinians *Diver mask (player head) *Underwater suit (player clothes) *Scuba diver mask (player head) *Scuba diver suit (player clothes) *Sand bottom (dream) *Coral *Actinians *Underwater pearl *Diver suit *Underwater mask *Air tanks *Paddles *Fish Collection: Clownfish, Ribbon seal, Mandarin fish, Fugu, Royal angel *Small Pink coral :Underwater questline Theatre *Theatre *Theatre Workshop *Sun clock *Lunar mirror *Border lights (decoration) *Hanger (decoration) *Chimpanzee *Artistry *Script *Curtain *Actor's mask *Binocular *Greasepaint jar *Theatre brochure *Ticket to the Stalls *Ticket to the Baignoire *Ticket to the Circle *Ticket to the Balcony :Theatre questline Hike *Falcon hunter (decoration) *Tourist's tent (decoration) *Tourist workshop *Flag of the Desert *Flag of the Caves *Flag of Polar Lands *Flag of the Valley of Watery Mists *Traveler's flag *Camping tent *Tourist's breakfast *Insect repellent *Flask *Tourist's flashlight *Hike Collection **Tourist camera **Elephant statuette **Souvenir **Boat in the bottle **Valise :Hike questline Awakening of the Spring *Tangle of the elements (decoration) *Blooming tree (Awakening of the Spring decoration) *Rook *Primrose valley *Snowdrop (plant) *Primula (plant) *Spring tree (yellow blooms) *Spring tree (purple blooms) *Primroses (decoration) *Winter sunset *Spring dawn *Equinox drink *Spring Lucky Charm *Magic feather *Melted water *Mara's breath *Flora's tear *Mara's blessing *Frozen cave (structure) *Flora's blessing *Snowdrop (item) *Primula (item) *Spring suit (player clothes) *Spring dress (player clothes) *Spring haircut (player head) (male & female) :Awakening of the Spring questline Divining *Foreteller's shrine *Chinese phoenix (creature) *Foreteller's hut *Tarot table (decoration) *Augur (decoration) *Zodiac (decoration) *Tarot Collection **I - The Magician **VII - Chariot **IX - Hermit **XIV - Temperance **XVI - Tower *Foreteller's Salvia (decoration) *Fortune Cookie *Augury *Intuition *Laurel broth *Berkanan *Fehu *Bag of runes *XVIII - Moon *XXI - World *Tarot deck *Jade coin *Azure coin *Hexagram *Fortune-telling book :Divining questline Winter magic *Wizard's tower *Frozen lake *Pegasus *Merry sledge *Snowboarder *Gift box *Bag of candies *Icicle of eternity *Magic snowflake *Chocolate souffle *Winter sport Collection **Skies **Hockey **Sledge **Snowboard **Skates :Winter magic questline Student's day *Graduate (decoration) *Postgraduate (decoration) *Gargoyle (decoration) *The mountain of knowledge (decoration) *Stack of books (decoration) *Graduate cap (decoration) *Source of ideas (decoration) *Bench of knowledges (decoration) *Lunar lamp (decoration) *Certificate (decoration) *Sloth (creature) *Orange tree *Oranges *Relaxation *Winter sun *Elixir of knowledge *Drink of relaxation *Student Collection **Certificate **Trencher-cap **Gradebook **Inkwell **Notebook :Student's day questline Magical meadow *Pianist (decoration) *Poet (decoration) *Edge of fantasy *Elegy of love *Collection of poems *Poem *Romantic mood *Love message *Basket of sweets *Sincerity *Reverie *Azure flower *Emerald flower *Scarlet flower *Composer's table (decoration) *Poet's table (decoration) *Bouquet composition *Magical meadow (Dream) *Azure flower (resource) *Azure flower (resource) *Azure flower (resource) *Scarlet flower (resource) *Scarlet flower (resource) *Scarlet flower (resource) *Emerald flower (resource) *Emerald flower (resource) *Emerald flower (resource) :Magical meadow questline Courageous *Tower of cold: Snowball, Ice star, Ice flower, Northern wind *Husky *Winter fairy (Courageous decoration) *Ice Ferris wheel (decoration) *Courage (Husky item *Elixir of courage *Cranberry fruit-drink *Hot fruit-drink *Sweet rainbow *Rainbow marmalade *Magical cupcake :Courageous questline Snowy field *Snowy field (Dream) *Ice palace *Ice homestead (income structure) *Snowman (worker) *Snowman's house *Frosting machine (Ice coins) *Frosting machine (Crystals) *Jack Frost (decoration) *Spruce branch (decoration) *Jar of Cranberries *Basket of cranberries *Box of Cranberries *Ice coins *Cranberry (plant) *Frosty flower *Cranberry *Chill *Christmas star *Hoarfrost *Crystal lotus *Winter star *Chilly extract *Frosty potion *Crystal glitter *Ice earrings (Spelling error in-game: Ice earings) *Ice ring *Medium Chilly crystals *Medium Poinsettia :Snowy field questline Winter journey :Temporary update *Santa's residence Candy land *Candy land (dream) *Chocolate fountain (Candy land structure) *Chocolate castle *Ice cream fan (decoration) *Candy machine (decoration) *Jelly bears (decoration) *Candy track *Cotton candy *Ice-cream (Candy land item) *Castor sugar *Waffles *Brandy sna* *Peppermint ice cream *Marshmallow *Marshmallow bridge *Croissant *Chocolate candies *Croissant with chocolate *Jelly beans *Cinnamon *Ice Collection: **Frozen candle **Frozen branch **Frozen juice **Frozen cocktail **Frozen flower *Small Ice-cream drift *Small Candyfloss tree *Cinnamon sticks (resource) *Small candy knoll :Candy land questline Fluffy *Polar explorer *Aromatic cocoa (decoration) *Sweet-tooth (decoration) *Sheep (creature) *Fuzz *Peppermint candy *Warm hat *Winter gloves *The warm scarf *Cinnamon *Apple tea *Caramel fantasy :Fluffy questline Babylonian *Babylonian gardens: Seeds, Sprout, Seedling, Blooming bush *Oracle *Spring of life (decoration) *Fountain of prosperity (decoration) *Ancient engraving (decoration) *Hanging garden (decoration) *Cup of harmony (decoration) *She-wolf (creature) *Fidelity *Wooden bracelet *Wooden comb *Aromatic sachet :Babylonian questline Volcanic *Fiery plain (dream) *Flying carpet *Souvenir Shop *Traveler from the East (decoration) *Fabulous pool (decoration) *Lamp tree (decoration) *Soft bench (decoration) *Pile of pillows (decoration) *Firebird (creature) *Pitch-stone *Firebird's feather *Volcano (structure) *Saksaul bars *Lungwort flowers *Jojoba oil *Can with Lacquer *Wooden amulet *Earrings with feathers *Volcanic crystal *Fire essence *Large jojoba *Small Jojoba *Large Saksaul *Medium Saksaul *Medium Lungwort *Small Lungwort :Volcanic questline Shamanic *Shamanic yurt *Indian (bear decoration) *Lunar pond (decoration) *Baskets of wind flowers (decoration) *Totem of forefathers (decoration) *Rest halt (decoration) *Mess tin (decoration) *Lunar decoction *Elixir of mysteries *Dreamcatcher *Shamanic Collection **Tambourine **Mallet **Shield **Headwear **Pouch :Shamanic questline Cozy November *Bear on the rocking chair (decoration) *Birdhouse (decoration) *Tree with teeter totter (decoration) *Stack of Plaid blanket (decoration) *Homelike snuggery (decoration) *Bicycle (decoration) *Bowler hat (player head) *Beret (player head) *Coat (player clothes) *Checkered coat (player clothes) *Carrot (plant) *Carrot (item) *Carrot-pumpkin cupcake *Autumn juice *Spicy pumpkin *Plaid blanket *Hat *Mitts :Cozy November questline Harvest festival *Farmer (decoration) *Cart of Abundance (decoration) *Basket of apples (decoration) *Festive pumpkin (decoration) *Autumn in jar (decoration) *Pumpkin (plant) *Pumpkin (item) *Pumpkin porridge *Lunar syrup *Lunar treacle cake :Harvest festival questline Palace of Pharaohs *Palace of Pharaohs *Isis (decoration) *Chisel (Pyramid item) *Amber chest *Beryl chest *Azure chest *Amethystine chest :Palace of Pharaohs questline The Best Friend *Luxor the dog *Chronicler (decoration) *Date palm *Dates *Ice-cream with dates *Steak *Kebab *Hamburger *Steak pie :The Best Friend questline Old traditions *Pyramid *Mummy (decoration) *Nefertiti (decoration) *Ancient fragrance (decoration) *Aroma lamp (decoration) *Sandalwood *Queen of Egypt (Player outfit) *Queen of Egypt (Player outfit) *Pharaoh (Player outfit) *Pharaoh (Player outfit) *Sandal oil *Myrrh *Fragrance *Incense sticks *Solid perfume *Bottle of scent :Old traditions questline The gods of the ancient world *Stone star (decoration) *Anubis (decoration) *Horus (decoration) *Cat *Papyrus fence (l) *Papyrus fence ® *Pharaoh's track *Sacred animals Collection **Cat **Cow **Jackal **Falcon **Crocodile *Aroma oil *Symbol of beauty *Symbol of power *Symbol of knowledge *Symbol of perfection :The gods of the ancient world questline Land of the golden sands *Land of the golden sands (dream) *Caravan *Caravanserai *Pharaoh (decoration) *Gold Scarab (decoration) *Cave pearl (decoration) *Tamarisk (orange) *Tamarisk (pink) *Tamarisk flowers *Travelling balsam :Land of the golden sands questline Eastern flavour *Fairy's Minaret *Oasis *Sheikh (decoration) *Nautch (decoration) *Cerberus *Cool rill (decoration) *Eastern sweets (decoration) *Arabic set (decoration) *Camel *Hair *Mortar and pestle *Magic dust *Red pigment *Red Fabric *Silk *Silk neckerchief *Woolen kerchief *Traveler's clothes :Eastern flavour questline Back to school *School *Schoolbear (decoration) *Excellent pupil (decoration) *Pen-case (decoration) *Schoolbag (decoration) *Dividers (decoration) *Owl (creature) *Schoolgirl (player head) *School uniform (player clothes) *Schoolboy (player head) *School uniform (player clothes) *Wisdom *Bread *Toasts *Peanut butter toasts *School lunch *Pen *Exercise-books *Schoolbook :Back to school questline Couturiere of talent *Perfumer (decoration) *Couturiere (decoration) *Lipstick (decoration) *Vanity bag (decoration) *Modern dress (player clothes) *Evening dress (player clothes) *Fashionable hat (player head) *Evening hair style (player head) *Tweed jacket (player clothes) *Check jacket (player clothes) *Glasses (player head) *Fashionable hair style (player head) *Stylish lantern *Fashionable lantern *Couturier's Collection **Scissors **Tailor's meter **Safety pins **Draftman's curve **Clothing pattern *Ribbons *Bedazzlers *Buttons *Millinery :Couturiere of talent questline Sultan's sweets *Tent *Snake-charmer (decoration) *Eastern fountain (decoration) *Eastern pillows (decoration)(1) *Eastern pillows (decoration)(2) *Eastern pillows (decoration)(3) *Desert track *Cola tree *Liquorice *One thousand and one sweet *Sultan's dreams *Treats for the guest *Arabian Liquorice *Cola *Liquorice syrup *Cola nuts *Arabic Collection **Fairy tales **Jugful **Fragrance **Bijoutry **Neckcloth :Sultan's sweets questline Desert of thousand miracles *Sultan's Palace *Cave of miracles *Hummingbird *Hummingbird's hut *Nectarial machine *Flying carpet (decoration) *Genie lamp (decoration) *King's Vase (decoration) *Place of resort (decoration) *Sun protection umbrella (decoration) *Elegant Vase (decoration) *Vase of paradise (decoration) *Mouse (creature) *Bowl of nectar *Pot of nectar *Jar of nectar *Kings's sherbet *Fallen star *Spices *Amber *Pollen *Spine *Curative juice *Silicium *Sap of the Drago tree *Lily essence *Arabian Lantern *Small Sandstone (resource) *Medium Sandstone (resource) *Large Spine (resource) *Medium Spine (resource) *Medium Blooming cactus (resource) *Large Blooming cactus (resource) *Medium Drago tree (resource) *Large Drago tree (resource) *Medium Desert lily (resource) *Desert lilies (resource) *Curative Watergrass (resource) *Curative Watergrass (resource) *Curative Watergrass (resource) *Curative Watergrass (resource) *Curative Watergrass (resource) *Egyptian Collection **Hieroglyph **Pharaoh's mask **Ankh **Sarcophagus **Feather fan *Landmarks Collection **Stonehenge **Pyramids of Giza **Parthenon **Coliseum **Temple of Maya *Lotus Flower (decoration) *Sphinx (decoration) :Desert of thousand miracles questline Guests from the East *Air-Balloon *Monkey Ramsy (decoration) *Magic compass (decoration) *Bird of paradise (creature) *Traveler's Collection **Jack-knife **Tooth brush **Matches **Itinerary **Pocket comb *Cup of tea *Ice-cream (Kitchen item) *Pigeon's milk :Guests from the East questline Alchemical Laboratory *Alchemical Laboratory *Alchemist (decoration) *Astrolabe (decoration) *Alchemist's table (decoration) *Magic powders *Cinnabar *Elixir of Wisdom *Quintessence of Life *Amulet of Elements *Philosophers' stone :Alchemical Laboratory questline Jeweler's decorations *Jeweler's workshop *Jeweller (decoration) *Beauty (decoration) *Copper wire *Finger ring *Wristband *Beads *Earrings :Jeweler's decorations questline Malachite grotto *Malachite grotto Dream *Mysterious Gate *Gemstone pond *Cave king (decoration) *Stone queen (decoration) *The Snake (creature) *Christmas lamb (decoration) *Malachite *Copper *Lunar dew *Cave pearls *Malachite casket *Medium malachite rock *Medium lunar flower *Wishing Well :Malachite grotto questline Merchant's House *Merchant's House *Ancient treasures (decoration) *Merchant (decoration) *Ordinary bench (decoration) *Forged fence *Forged fence *Mysterious potion *Magic paint *Magic Key *Rune tablet *Underground map :Merchant's House questline Master's *Anvil *Master (decoration) *Basilisk (creature) *Quicksilver *Master's hammer *Master's Collection **Bellows **Apron **Tools **Workpiece **Blade :Master's questline Enchanted canyon *Enchanted canyon Dream *Underground passage *Large Gemstone mine *Cave flower (decoration) *Magic orb (decoration) *Griffin *Revelation Collection **Runes **Maps **Coffee grounds **Camomile **Hand mirror :Enchanted canyon questline Making magic *Wizard's workshop *Strange lamp (decoration) *Lantern Master (decoration) *Cave tree (decoration) *Magic lantern (decoration) *Underground track *Brazier *Crystal flask *Vial *Glass flower *Glass bird *Magic light *Photography Collection **Photofilm **Photographs **Developers **Light filters **Photobook :Making magic questline Football *Referee (decoration) *Football Player (decoration) *Ball (decoration) *Football trophy (decoration) *Whistle (decoration) *Football boots (decoration) *Ball (bonus object) *Football player (player head) *Boy's uniform (player clothes) *Female player (player head) *Girl's uniform (player clothes) *Emblem *Football uniform *Football boots *Champion's cup :Football questline Underground *Underground farm *Badger *Badger's hut *Brazier *Crystal Spring (decoration) *Magical Sapphire (decoration) *Cave lantern (decoration) *Stone lantern (decoration) *Sapphire fence (l+r) *Ginger (plant and item) *Cane (plant and item) *Brown sugar *Rhinestone *Bowl of candied peels *Basket of candied peels *Sack of candied peels *Underground Collection **Hard hat **Picture **Shards **Mineral **Snail :Underground questline Caves *Caves Dream *Cave Bear's House *Gemstone Mine *Dwarf (decoration) *Gecko (decoration) *Vugs (decoration) *Golden pickaxe (decoration) *Gemstones *Shining stone *Shining mushrooms *Quartz *Glowing nectar *Stone wood *Medium Shining mushroom (resource) (in-game spelling error: Medium Shining mashroom) *Medium Shining stone *Medium stalagmite *Medium Stone tree *Medium quartz moss *Medium Cave flower *Small Cave flower :Caves questline Victory *Champion (decoration) *Nike (decoration) *Winner's Cup (decoration) *Winner's Bouquet (decoration) *Reward (decoration) *Winner's pedestal (decoration) *Champion's bench (decoration) *Bench for the Best (decoration) *Standard (decoration) *Champion's flag (decoration) (star) *Champion's flag (decoration) (cup) *Winning Collection **Flag **Winner's Wreath **Winner's Crown **Victory **Winner's Prize :Victory questline May Day *Altar of the Sun Bear *Earth Sorcerer (decoration) *Sunflower (decoration) *Sunny Bunny (decoration) *Spring fire (decoration) *Sunny Flower (decoration) *Happy snail (decoration) *Spring barbecue (decoration) *Airy marshmallow (decoration) *Summer plant (decoration) *May plant (decoration) *Small blessing *Medium blessing *Great blessing :May Day questline Arbor Day *Gardener (decoration) *Golden watering pot (decoration) *Growing tree (decoration) *Graceful tree (decoration) *Young tree (decoration) *Yellow Aster (decoration) *Pink Aster (decoration) *Comfortable bench (decoration) *Park track *Arbor Day Collection: **Sprout **Watering pot **Garden instruments **Geranium **Young branch :Arbor Day questline Book *Game house *The Reader (decoration) *The Writer (decoration) *Writing table (decoration) *Manuscripts (decoration) *Inkwell and feather (decoration) *Writer's bag (decoration) *Book Collection **Pile of books **Pince-nez **Rocking chair **Cup of tea **Bookmark *Ink *Book :Book questline Musketeer *Musketeer (decoration) *Court swords (decoration) *Cardinal (decoration) *Feathered hat (decoration) *Target (decoration) *French bench (decoration) *Musketeer track (white on blue) *Musketeer track (blue on white) *French lantern (decoration) *French fence (l+r) *Musketeer Collection **Hat **Pendant **Fleur-de-lis **Mantle **Horse Hermit *Hermit Lowland (dream) *Glacial Mirror (decoration) *Chilling Flame (decoration) *Polar Explorer (decoration) *Explorer's knapsack (decoration) *Ice throne (decoration) *Mammoth horn (decoration) *Winter Ice-cream (decoration) *Ice form (decoration) *Frozen lolly (decoration) *Frozen-in candy (decoration) *Tent *Hermitage *Frozen footprints (decoration) *Marshmallow mix (decoration) *Hermit Collection: Backpack, Pannikin, Sweater, Plaid blanket, Boot :Hermit questline Wonderland *Illusion (decoration) *Hourglass (decoration) *Madman (decoration) *Queen (decoration) *Living flowers (decoration) *Crazy Hat (decoration) *Perky bush (decoration) *Sewing spools (decoration) *Fabulous volumes (decoration) *Doors (decoration) *Bunny's watch (decoration) *Queer fence (l+r) *All-time tea (decoration) *Chess track *Wonderful Collection **Pocket watch **Elixir **Pepper mill **Keys **White rose Royal *Jester (decoration) *Prince (decoration) *Fiery Chalice (decoration) *Faithful servant (decoration) *Throne (decoration) *Royal staff (decoration) *Winner's Crown (decoration) *Bowl of Wisdom (decoration) *Classical fountain (decoration) *Royal track *Classical bench (decoration) *Classical lantern (decoration) *Royal Collection **Chess piece **Winner's Cup **Royal coins **Masquerade mask **Scepter Sweet tooth *Sweet tooth glade (dream) *Baker (decoration) *Tasty cupcake (decoration) *Sweet tooth house *Gingerbread house (decoration) *Gingerbread lantern (decoration) *Button (decoration) *Cookie (decoration) *Doughnut (decoration) *Shortbread (decoration) *Icy lake (decoration) *Sweet track *Sweet fence *Sweet fence *Sweet bench (decoration) *Small Crystal rocks *Medium Crystal rocks *Large Crystal rocks *Sweet tooth Collection **Jelly **Meringue **Fruit spread **Liquorice **Candy floss *Crystal ice *Icing :Sweet tooth questline Moon *Pique box *Warehouse *Astronaut (decoration) *Moon robot (decoration) *Rocket (decoration) *Flag (decoration) *Telescope (decoration) *Crater (decoration) *Moon (decoration) *Lunar track *Moon fence *Moon fence *Lunar Collection **Toy rocket **Space helmet **Tubed marmelade **Stars (Lunar collection) **Telescope (Lunar collection) Fairytale *Wizard (decoration) *Piano (decoration) *Ladybug (decoration) *Fairy tower (decoration) *Carriage (decoration) *Fairytale apple (decoration) *Fairytale fence *Fairy magic wand (decoration) *Fairytale fence *Fairytale track *Shell Collection **Big shell **Purple shell **Blue shell **Green shell **Sea citizen :Fairytale questline Trade Shop *Trade Shop *Mail waggon (decoration) *Symbol of wealth (decoration) *Bag of coins (decoration) *Trolley with gold (decoration) *Safe box (decoration) *Coins track *Coins fence *Coins fence Cupid *Flamingo *Soft toy (decoration) *Archer (decoration) *Swan (decoration) *Balloons (hearts) (decoration) *Winner's Wreath (decoration) *Lock (decoration) *Top-hat (player head) *Costume (player clothes) *Millinery (player head) *Dress (player clothes) *Tree of honesty (decoration) *Cupid fence *Cupid track *Cupid fence *Cupid Collection **Cupid's Bow **Valentine's card **Poetry **Love elixir **Wings *Feathers *Bronze feathers *Golden feathers *Magical feathers :Cupid questline Jewelry *Peafowl *Glass Slipper (decoration) *Ring (decoration) *Jewelry track (red) *Jewelry fence (blue) *Necklace (decoration) *Jewelry track (blue) *Jewelry box (decoration) *Jewelry track (green) *Jewelry fence (blue) *Jewelry fence (green) *Jewelry fence (green) *Jewelry Collection: **Ring **Pendant **Brooch **Wristband **Hair slide Mysterious city *Mysterious city (dream) *Turtle (creature) *Atlantis (decoration) *Stone Hydra (decoration) *Harp (decoration) *Temple *Treasure *Rocky sign *Stone arch (decoration) *Stone head (decoration) *Rockfill (decoration) (1) *Old-time arch (decoration) *Rockfill (decoration) (2) *Papyrus :Mysterious city questline Film Buff *Print shop *Golden Globe (decoration) *Oscar (decoration) *Clapper-board (decoration) *Popcorn (decoration) *Video camera (decoration) *Red carpet x 3 *Rope fence *Alphabet letters *Film Buff Collection **Razzie **Tape **3D goggles **Film spool box **Loudspeaker horn The Rainbow *Deer (creature) *Unicorn *Carousel (decoration) *Bubble (decoration) *a Rainbow cloud *a Magic seven-petal flower *a Rainbow fence *Balloons (rainbow) (decoration) *Rainbow tiles (decoration)® *Lollipop (blue stick) (decoration) *a Rainbow fence(l) *Lollipop (yellow stick) (decoration) Rocky Valley *Rocky Valley (dream) *Stone warrior (decoration) *Sword of the King (decoration) *Stonecrafter's House *Fish (decoration) *Ancient column (decoration)(1) *Ancient fence(l) *Ancient track *Ancient column (decoration)(2) *Ancient fence® *Lazurite (resource) *Nephrite (resource) *Precious nephrite *Precious lazurite *Block of Nephrite (in-game misspelled as "Block of Nphrite") *Block of Lazurite *Archeological Collection **Fossil **Skull **Amphora **Manuscript **Arrow head :Rocky Valley questline New Year *Reindeer (creature) *The Polar Express (decoration) *Fireplace (decoration) *Snowy track *Ice sculpture (unicorn) *Snowy fence l+r *Ice sculpture (deer) *Snowy fence(/Snow fence) l+r *Snowy fence(/Snow fence) corners, 4x *Ice-cream (decoration) *Jar of sweets (decoration) *Skates (decoration) *Presents wrapping 5x *Artificial Christmas tree (decoration) *Small present *Bells *Average present *Big present *Huge present *New Year Collection **Christmas Wreath **Snow ball **Santa Claus hat **Garland **Christmas sock :New Year questline Polar land *Polar Post Office *Toy Factory *Sleigh *Penguin (creature) *The Nutcracker (decoration) *Snowman (decoration) *Polar land (dream) *Red costume (player clothes) *Blue costume (player clothes) *Red hat (player head) *Blue hat (player head) *Elf's dress (player clothes) *Elf's cape (player clothes) *Elf's diadem (player head) *Elf's hat (player head) *Snow covered fence l+r *Icy fence l+r *Snow covered woven fence l+r *Icy track *Icy puddle *Ice rock *Ice rock *Ice rock *Ice rock *Ice rock *Snow bank (decoration) *Felt boots (decoration) *Skis (decoration) *Winter Collection *Snowy bench (decoration) *Snowy copper lantern (decoration) *Snowy single lantern (decoration) *Gingerbread man (decoration) *Snowy medium spruce *Snowy huge stone *Peanut butter *Holiday parcel *Postcard *Postage stamp *Northern light *Sweet *Blue Christmas tree bauble *Red Christmas tree bauble *Angels *Ice *Winter Collection **Snowflake **Hat **Cacao **Icicle **Bullfinch :Polar land questline Explosive *Cannon (decoration) *Fiery circle (decoration) *The Inventor's Factory *Firecracker (blue) (decoration) *Lemur (creature) *Rocket fence (crystals) *Confetti *Firecracker (red) (decoration) *Golden firework *Colourful firework *Rocket fence (coins) *Rocket firework *Sulfur *Calm *Powder (Inventor's Factory item) (Previously called Gunpowder) *Matchbox *Matches *Explosive Collection **Fiery circle **Bengal light **Clapper-board **Signal flare **Fire extinguisher :Explosive questline Stormy Outpost *Stormy Outpost (dream) *Mermaid (decoration) *Conch shell (decoration) *Bear idol (decoration) *Craftsman's Hut *The Sea star (decoration) *Nessie (creature) *Bear idol (decoration) *Coral fence *Auger shell (decoration) *Treasure (decoration) *Coral fence *Wooden bridge *Wire *Boat carcass *Boat wreckage *Can of fireflies *Marble *Monolith *Luck *Shine *Cliffs (resource) *Wrecked boat (resource) *Mast (resource) *Fireflies (resource) *Wind Collection **Paper plane **Balloons **Feather **Soap bubbles **Ladybug :Stormy Outpost questline Distant Shores *Wonderer *Beaver's Hut *Bear with trident (decoration) *Aquarium with fish (decoration) *Ship in a bottle (decoration) *Textile *Healing Spring *Steering wheel (decoration) *Fish farm *Shell tile *Observation tower (decoration) *Buoy (decoration) *Rope fence *Rope fence *Anchor statue (decoration) *Anchor (decoration) *Healing water *Saw *Yellow paint *Key *Elixir of life *Longevity potion *Magic herbs *Nails *Beam *Sail *Compass *Net *Part of a map *Scissors *Needle *Fabric *Log *Roots *Silk petal *Pearls *Seaweed *Bundle of fish *Bucket of fish *Net of fish *Sea Collection *Pirate Collection *Misty Horizons (dream) *Calm Harbor (dream) *Log (resource) *Root tree *Root tree *Silk flower (purple) *Silk flower (red) *Silk flower (pink) *Pearl (resource) *Seaweed (resource) *Seaweed (resource) *Pearl (resource) *Fishing lure *Burrow :Distant Shores questline Bright Skies *Lantern factory *Lantern House *Lotus (decoration) *Lava lamp (decoration) *Set of candles (decoration) *Set of candles (decoration) *Set of candles (decoration) *Cozy bench (decoration) *Cozy bench (decoration) *Candle Collection **Violet **Romantic (mispelled in game as Romanitc) **Orange **Azure **Coffee :Bright Skies questline Autumn *Friendly Tree (decoration) *Bear with umbrella (decoration) *Puddle (decoration) *Cloud (decoration) *Autumn fence *Pile of leaves (decoration) *Autumn track *Pile of leaves (decoration) *Puddle (decoration) *Puddle (decoration) *Pile of leaves (decoration) *Pile of leaves (decoration) *Autumn fence *Autumn track *Autumn flower bed (decoration) *Autumn flower bed (decoration) *Fall Collection **Acorns **Pine cones **Nuts **Oak leaf **Moss Music *Disco bear (decoration) *Microphone (decoration) *Treble clef (decoration) *Guitar (decoration) *Musical fence *Musical fence *Star track *Star track *Musical Collection **Maracas **Music note **Vinyl record **Saxophone **Violin Rivers of chocolate *Chocolate Factory *Chocolate fountain (decoration) *Chocolate bear (decoration) *Cacao *Chocolate flowers (decoration) *Chocolate track *Chocolate track *Chocolate track *Chocolate track *Chocolate track *Ground cocoa *Cherry cake *Chocolate cake *Chocolate pancakes *Dark chocolate *White chocolate *Hot chocolate The Maze *Green horse (decoration) *Green bear (decoration) *Green hedge *Green hedge *Green hedge *Green hedge *Green hedge *Green hedge *Green hedge *Green hedge *Green hedge *Green hedge Confectioner *Monkey *Swing (decoration) *Fox (creature) *Confectionery *Little flower tree (decoration) *Cake layer *Frosting *Cherry pastry *Blackberry pastry *Strawberry cake *Box of pastries :Confectioner questline Hospitality *House of Journeys *Magic hat (decoration) *Flower wheel (decoration) The Helper *The Helper *Oven (decoration) *Mechanic glove (decoration) *Sugar storage (decoration) *Tourist's flashlight (decoration) *Fence with butterflies *Fence with butterflies Big Harvest *Bakery *Pony *Apple tree *Cherry *Apricot *Pear tree *Cornucopia (decoration) *Flower teapot (decoration) *Crayon fence *Crayon fence *Pig *Raspberry *Blackberries *Strawberry *Grapes *Cucumbers *Tomatoes *Peas *Rye *Onions The Pathfinder *The Pathfinder *Golden trolley (decoration) *Golden shovel (decoration) *Runestone (decoration) *Golden fence *Golden fence *Trolley (decoration) Tree House *Tree House *Fountain (decoration) *Shell with trumpets (decoration) *Shell with trumpets (decoration) *Can of fireflies (decoration) *Shoe flowerbed (decoration) *Lantern (decoration) Dream Flight *Squirrel *Forge (previously Smithy) *Mill *Big Purple House *Big Red House *Statue Of Sleep (decoration) *Small cart (decoration) *Big cart (decoration) *Coffee bush *Bench (decoration) *Garden flower (decoration) *Pot of flowers (decoration) :Dream Flight questline =Notes= Category:Content